


Inadmissible Infatuation

by RandomHyuuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHyuuga/pseuds/RandomHyuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's feeling down after another failed attempt to prove herself to her father. After a strange encounter with Kakashi outside, she feels different. She can't possibly like him. It's probably just admiration. She likes Naruto...right? KakaHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simply Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the time skip, just to clarify. Sasuke is still around, though, so I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I do not own Naruto.

"That was terrible. Try again."

Hinata struggled to get to her feet. Her father was training her, and she wasn't meeting his expectations. "I apologize, father." She stood and slowly got into a fighting stance. She let out a breath and charged forward. "Hah!" she yelled as she pulled back her hand. She pushed it forward, aiming to hit her father in the stomach. He dodged and quickly disabled the chakra flow in her arms. Hinata's eyes widened. "W-wha?" She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Pathetic." Hiashi turned away from his daughter. "Come find me when you can actually live up to the Hyuuga potential. I will be training with Hanabi now."

Hinata said nothing as her father walked off. As soon as he was out of sight, she let out a quiet sob. "I'm never good enough," she muttered into the ground. Her hands clenched into fists. "I try so hard, but.." She stayed on the ground for a few minutes before slowly sitting up. She quietly wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I'll just have to try harder,' she thought, not really believing the words. She had said them to herself over and over, and each time they didn't seem to change anything. She let out a long sigh and forced herself to her feet. 'Maybe I should go for a walk.'

\---

The light spring air seemed to change Hinata's attitude as it filled her lungs. She smiled and looked around. There were beautiful plants everywhere. The way that they endured the torture of winter and came out of it looking as good as new was inspiring to her. She kneeled in front of a few flowers. "I wish I could be like you guys," she said sadly. She reached out and touched a petal on the flower closest to her. "You are heroes."

"'Heroes'? Isn't that a little much?"

Hinata turned to see who had said that. "Kakashi-sensei?" she said in surprise.

"Hm? Why the question?" he asked.

"I just don't usually see you. That's all." He stared at her. "Ah, what is it?" she asked nervously. He continued to stare. "K-Kakashi-sen-"

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked finally.

She blinked. "Eh?" He pointed to her arm and she looked down. It was bleeding. Her pants also had a rip on the leg, and she had a few scratches and bruises all over her body. "Oh, I was just training with father," she said quietly.

Kakashi looked confused. "Doesn't he hold back?"

She shook her head. "No. Father doesn't do that. I guess he just wants his children to be really great fighters." Kakashi stared into Hinata's eyes. She looked up and made eye contact. "Ah.." She blinked. 'Why is he staring at me so much? Is there something wrong with me?' she thought fearfully.

Kakashi reached a hand out and patted her on the head. She stared up at him in confusion. "You can train with my team any time you want, okay?"

She blinked in surprise. "I can? But why?"

He smiled. "Because gathering fighting skills from different people can be very beneficial. So, just think of me as your other sensei. You can cheat on your father and Kurenai-san with me," he said with a chuckle.

Hinata froze. The comment was innocent enough, but it somehow caused her heart to skip a beat. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him again. The light must have been playing tricks on her. Kakashi looked different. It was a good different, but it made her face feel warmer. She nodded. "That sounds nice, Kakashi-sensei," she said at last, realizing that she hadn't replied.

"Good." He smiled. "Well, I had better go meet my team. You're welcome to come too, if you wish." He patted her head one more time and turned to go. "See you around," he said with a wave.

Hinata sat there staring after his retreating back. 'Wh..What was that feeling? It couldn't possibly be love. Perhaps, it was..admiration? Or maybe I was just happy that he was being so nice to me. That has to be it.' She closed her eyes and slapped her cheeks lightly. She opened her eyes and a look of determination had settled on her face. 'Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. I think I'll take you up on that offer,' she thought happily. She rose to her feet and started running towards team seven's training field.

\---

Hinata knew she was close when she heard shouts of "YOU'RE LATE!" coming from Naruto and Sakura. Her heart suddenly started pounding. 'N-Naruto-kun is over there.' She stopped and looked around anxiously. 'Sh-should I really go over there? I might be interrupting their training.' She put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh. 'No. No more running away. I..I want to be stronger. Braver. I need to be..' She opened her eyes and took a step forward. She gulped. 'No turning back.' She quietly walked onto the training field.

"Ah, Hinata-san!" Kakashi said happily. "See? There's your proof. I was talking to Hinata-san and lost track of the time. Isn't that right, Hinata-san?" He smiled.

"U-um.." Her voice had caught in her throat, so she nodded awkwardly. Kakashi chuckled, and Naruto and Sakura glared at him.

"I don't buy that for one second, sensei," Sakura said, irritated.

Naruto shook his head. "Nice try, sensei. Hinata's too nice to deny it."

Hinata's face turned slightly red at that statement. 'Naruto-kun… thinks I am nice?' She smiled and started fidgeting with her hands.

Sasuke looked between his teammates and Hinata. Finally, he let out a sigh. "How long is this going to continue?" he asked in a monotone.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said immediately. She moved to stand next to him, and he let out another sigh.

"Ah, right. We should begin our lesson," Kakashi said to his teammates. He pulled out his book and then glanced at Hinata. "I'm assuming you want to train with us. Am I correct?"

Hinata was surprised to be acknowledged so quickly. She looked at the group and nodded. "I-I hope that's okay," she said with a bow.

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course. It'll be fun."


	2. Not Exactly Admiration On His Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pervy. D: I'm sorry. xD
> 
> By the way, I do not ship SasuSaku in this thing. Just in case you might be worried about any possible relationship they may have in this thing and you avoid that pairing like the plague. owo;
> 
> I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi stared at the group. "Alright, how about you get into teams of two? I can work with all of you this way, instead of focusing on just one person while sparring with them."

Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm. "Can I spend some one-on-one time with Sasuke-kun?" she asked with a smile.

Kakashi shrugged. "Sure, but you're going to have to hit him. You'll be fighting each other." Sakura slowly let go of his arm. She had a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I wouldn't mind fighting you, Sakura. I don't think we've ever really fought each other before." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Her face lit up. "Okay, Sasuke-kun!"

Kakashi smiled. He turned to Naruto and Hinata. "Well, I guess that means you two will be going at it." About half a second after he said that, Hinata's face turned bright red.

It took almost all of her willpower not to faint right there. She brought her hands up to her face. 'D-did he really have to use those words?' Naruto and Kakashi stared at her curiously. She shook her head. "Ah, s-sorry." She smiled and tried to make her blush disappear. "I-it would be wonderful to fight you, N-Naruto-kun," she said with a small bow.

Naruto laughed nervously and put a hand behind his head. "Wonderful? Really?" he asked with slight embarrassment. Hinata giggled and nodded.

Kakashi grinned. Everything was going great so far. He stepped back and looked between the students. "Ready?" he asked. Sasuke and Sakura moved a little farther away from Naruto and Hinata so they could have more space. They faced each other and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready," Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Hinata turned to face each other. They quickly got into their own fighting stances. Hinata took a deep breath. 'You can do this. Just relax..'

"Ready," they said simultaneously.

"Go for it," Kakashi said, now sitting in a tree. He could see all four students easily from his spot. The ninja fought for half an hour before one of them admitted defeat.

Sakura fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm all out of chakra," she said, out of breath.

He sat down where he was standing. "That's alright. I'm almost out anyways." He smiled at her. "That was fun. I didn't think the fight would be that difficult. It's nice fighting different people."

Sakura almost died from happiness right there. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She beamed and laid her head down on the ground.

Kakashi smiled again. 'Very good.' He turned his attention to Naruto and Hinata. The two of them were still fighting with a good amount of strength. 'I wonder when they'll tire out..'

Hinata blushed furiously whenever Naruto moved close to her to attack. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he just assumed she was overheating. "If it's too hot out here, you can take off your jacket if you want to, Hinata," he said, sounding concerned.

Hinata stopped and blinked. "A-ah, sure?" They paused their fight, and both Naruto and Hinata took off their jackets.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat. 'W-what?' He blushed and tried to look away, but his eyes kept gravitating back to that one spot. He shook his head. 'No. That's wrong. She's way too young for you.' He looked back at the two of them. They were fighting again. He took a deep breath. 'Okay. Just look at the fight. The techniques they use. Just don't look at-'

He looked.

And he liked what he saw.

\---

Naruto and Hinata finally ended their fight fifteen minutes later. They fell to the ground and tried to catch their breaths. "Wow, you fight really good, Hinata," Naruto said, impressed.

Hinata blinked. Did she hear that right? "Thank you, N-Naruto-kun. You fight really well, too." She smiled. Today was a good day.

All four students turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sensei," they all said.

Kakashi looked at them. "You all have improved greatly from when I last saw you fight. I'm proud," he said happily. Naruto grinned, Sakura and Hinata smiled, and Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you so much, sensei," they said.

Kakashi closed his eye in his signature smile. "How about I treat you all to some ramen?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "REALLY? You never do that! Thank you, sensei!" He jumped up, suddenly regaining his energy at the mention of ramen and hugged his teacher. Kakashi laughed. Sakura and Sasuke stood up and moved next to their sensei. "Come on, let's go!" Naruto shouted happily. He ran off in the direction of Ichiraku. His teammates followed behind him quietly.

Kakashi started walking, but then noticed something out of the side of his eye. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously. Hinata had picked up her jacket and was heading in the opposite direction.

"O-oh, I was going to go home," she said quietly.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. "But why? Aren't you coming too?"

"I'm invited?" she asked in disbelief. Kakashi nodded. "T-thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei!" He laughed as she moved next to him.

The others were already far ahead, so Hinata and Kakashi walked together to the ramen stand. The walk was silent, but Hinata was enjoying it. 'Kakashi-sensei is so nice,' she thought with a smile.

Kakashi said nothing and watched the girl next to him. He saw her smile and he couldn't help but smile as well. 'Today was interesting.' His eyes moved from her mouth. They went lower until they landed on the one place he was avoiding during the spar. He almost choked. 'S-she didn't put on her jacket. Oh no..' He blushed and looked away. 'Calm down, Kakashi. You read Icha Icha. This shouldn't bother you.' He slowly looked back at Hinata. She was standing in front of him and looking at him with concern in her eyes. "Hm?"

"You stopped walking, sensei," she said softly.

Kakashi looked around. He really had stopped walking. He laughed nervously and started walking again. "Sorry. I'm distracted." Well, that wasn't a lie.

This caught Hinata's attention. Kakashi was a strong ninja. Whatever was distracting him must be important. "W-what's distracting you? I-if you don't mind m-me asking.."

His eye widened. "Um.. Just adult ninja stuff," he mumbled, looking forward.

Hinata frowned. "I'm practically an adult. You can tell me." She moved in front of him and blocked his path.

Kakashi sweat dropped. It was true. She was almost an adult. He sighed. "Well.. I'll tell you when you're older." He patted her on the head and she frowned again. "Hm?"

"I'm not a child, sensei," she said calmly.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "I've noticed..," he said. His eyes were trailing down again.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He looked to the side. "I just don't feel like sharing it right now. Can I tell you later?" He looked at her with earnest eyes. She couldn't help but obey.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." She moved next to him again and they continued on their way to Ichiraku.

\---

"THERE YOU ARE! THAT TOOK FOREVER!"

Sakura glared at her loud teammate. "We only got here five minutes before them."

Naruto let out a sob. "I want some ramen!" Hinata giggled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. You'll get your ramen, okay?" Naruto's eyes lit up again.

Soon, the five were seated and eating. Kakashi had eaten his before anyone even thought to try and see his face. He laughed at their reactions. While the students were eating, Kakashi looked them over. 'I remember when they were all little adorable children full of energy. They have certainly grown up.' He smiled at them.

The group left the stand after paying. Sasuke headed home before anyone else. Sakura soon left after him. Naruto departed after thanking his sensei for the ramen again. Hinata and Kakashi were alone.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly. "So.. do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata bowed. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-sensei. Y-you have been very nice to me, but I think I can find my way home on my own."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will!" She smiled and turned to go. Unfortunately, her foot had gotten caught on a rock and she fell. She yelped and expected to hit the ground. It never came. She was afraid to open her eyes. 'Oh no.. This sounds like something out of a romance novel.' She slowly started to open her eyes. 'Please, don't let me be in someone's arms..'

Her face turned red in record time. Not only was she in Kakashi's arms, but his hand had ended up in quite an awkward place. The place he had been averting his gaze from ever since she took off her jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why that was so awkward for me to write. XD Sorry, I was thinking if I should actually write what he was staring at, but it was too embarrassing for some reason. I just hope you understood what I meant. If not, I meant boobies :3 *shot*
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> ~RandomHyuuga

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'll update it when I can.
> 
> ~RandomHyuuga


End file.
